1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensing apparatus and a black level controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when an image is taken by using a digital still camera (DSC) or other image sensing apparatuses, the image taken may still generate noises due to a dark current even without having a light incident on an image sensor. Therein, heat is a major factor causing the dark current. Heat may lead to intensive actions of electrons inside of a chip, and the heated electrons may constantly move to generate a current which forms the so-called dark current. In order to remove the noises caused by the dark current from an image signal, it is required to adjust/control a black level for the image sensing apparatus.